1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a computer readable storage medium having a game program stored thereon for executing game processing based on posture/motion information obtained from predetermined detection means for detecting a posture or a motion of an input device operated by a user, and a game apparatus for such a game program; and more specifically to a computer readable storage medium having a game program stored thereon for moving an object in a virtual space based on posture/motion information, and a game apparatus for such a game program.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as a so-called golf game, a golf game which is enjoyed by a player by swinging up and down a wireless controller to operate a golf club (to make a golf swing) in a virtual game space (for example, the users manual of “WE LOVE GOLF!”, CAPCOM Co., Ltd., pp. 6-7, 16-17 and 22-23). In this golf game, an operation for making a swing is performed as follows. First, a gauge as shown in FIG. 58 is displayed on the screen. In the gauge, a remote control cursor 901, a club head cursor 902, and an impact zone 903 are displayed. The player swings up a controller while pressing an A button of the controller. Then, in association with this motion, the remote control cursor 901 moves along the gauge (moves rightward in FIG. 58). In accordance with this, the club head cursor 902 moves as following the remote control cursor 901. The club head cursor 902, when catching up with the remote control cursor 901, is inverted to return to the original position thereof. When the club head cursor 902 reaches back to the impact zone 903, the player swings down the controller. Thus, a shot motion of golf can be made.
However, the above-described game has the following problems. The above-described golf game is played with a premise that the manner of holding the controller and the direction of swinging up the controller are predetermined (in other words, the manner of holding the controller and the direction of swinging up the controller are fixed). Processing of making a determination on the shot in the impact zone 903 is executed with a premise that the motion is made in accordance with the predetermined particulars. However, the manner of holding the controller and the direction of swinging up the controller are varied player by player. Therefore, there may be a case where a player does not make a motion conformed to the predetermined particulars although considering he/she follows the predetermined particulars. As a result, there are problems that the shot is not recognized or erroneously recognized.